To Protect You
by Denebola Topas
Summary: It's at Relena's birthday party, everything is friendly now, but something is sneaking around the corner, a new adventure.rnIt will be a crossover actually... (1.chapter corrected some confusing sentences and 3. chapter up)
1. 1 Chapter

"To Protect You"  
by  
Denebola Topas

Disclaimer: Waaahhh, not fair, gundam Wing doesn't belong to me, only this story, so don't steal.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

1.Chapter

She looked at her watch... uh oh five past six... 'I'm late, oh, how could this happen, I'm actually LATE'. She rushed into her bathroom and got finished in only 2 minutes, a new record, but no time to celebrate... They are giving a birthday party, her friends organized a birthday party only for her and she was late? 'I cant believe this... oh hurry hurry...'. She ran down the hallway and literally flew downstairs. Right in front of her stood an old man with gray hair, dressed in a butler outfit.

"Calm down Miss Relena, breath...", he tried.

"Pagan, how could I overslept, why hasn't someone woken me up!?" she rushed a reply, opened the glasdoors to the garden and froze.

"That's..."

"Hey everyone, look, our birthday girl has arrived", shouted Duo.

Everybody in the garden turned and looked up the stairs to her and then: "Happy Birthday to you...", it bounced.

Relena slowly went downstairs. "Wow, this looks great", she whispered amazed.

By the time her visitors had finished their song, Relena got a grip on herself, she smiled brightly.

"Thank you everybody, I'm so happy to have you here with me, celebrating my birthday. This is great."

"Well, a little bit short and sounded, like the Vice Foreign Minister didn't know what to say. Hell, Relena, you're a politician, you just can't be lost at words...", laughed Duo.

"Miss Relena, a happy birthday to you. How are you?" asked Quatre.

"Fine, I'm fine. Quatre, Duo who decorated this place?"

She only received a smirk from both boys.

"You? Oh it looks wonderful. Thank you for organizing all this, this is my best birthday party ever." she said and hugged both boys.

"Waahhh, let us breath Relena...", shouted Duo.

Quatre blushed lightly: "Well, we got some help from Trowa and you would never guess, Wufei got you a birthday present."

"Yea, sis, something special, but we did our best to get you this..."

"Put me down, now!" came a mufled, but harsh order. "Who's idea was this, Chang? You're in serious trouble if you don't put me down, right now! This is my last warning!"

Relena looked behind her and found Wufei, carying someone over his soulder.

"As you wish", said the person and one eyeblink later Wufei lay flat on his back, with the person sitting on his chest, pinning him to the ground. Relena wondered who this could be. He must be pretty strong to be able to defeat Wufei. Then another thought materialized. What if this was an intruder? Why else should Wufei have cuffed him, and carying him on his shoulder? Right then Duo burst out laughing.

"Easy buddy, this is a birthday party, youre scaring Relenas friends."

Heero looked up and indeed, there stood Amy, Clariss and Rena, Relenas close friends back at school. As he looked around, he recogniced more and more of Relenas former class mates. Then he looked back to where Duo and the others stood.

"Relena?" he asked not believing what he was seeing, letting the now broken handcuffes fall to the ground. He was in the garden of her mansion, he recogniced this place and there she stood, only a few meters away from him. He stood up, releasing Wufei, who hadnt talked a word till now. Wufei smirked to his colleagues "Mission accomplished, but next time its your turn Maxwell."

"Whadda you mean, next time. He will expect something like this now. He's going to kill me if I'm trying anything similar."

"Thats what I'm counting on."

"Oh, you're so mean, Wu-man. Don't ya like me?"

"MAXWELL! My name is W-U-F-E-I. This onna-braid of yours is off for sure." Wufei took out his katana and began runnig after Duo. (AN: Hehe, sorry, couldnt resist)

"Excuse me", Quatre rushed after them, calling out for Trowa.

In the meanwhile Relena walked in front of Heero.

"Hello Heero. Nice to see you again." She said smiling all over.

"Relena... I...", he paused "Happy birthday, Relena."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hi, this is going to be a xover, won't tell ya anything now, you will find out in the next chapter...  
Please R&R

Denebola Topas


	2. 2 Chapter

"To Protect You"  
by  
Denebola Topas

Disclaimer: 'Wakes up' 'yawn' I do own Gundam Wing and... 'yawn' 'wakes really up' oh, it was only a dream, nooooooo..... I do not own Gundam Wing, nor Full Metal Panic...damm...

* * *

2. Chapter

He sauntered after her, as she walked down the hallway, checking for possible threats in every direction.

„Sagara-kun! Sagara-kun, there you are. Please wait."

He stopped and looked behind him. There stood one of his schoolmates and friends, Shinji.

„What is it Shinji?"

„Hey Sagara-kun, have you already read this months 'Janes AS Recognition Guide'? They have built a new AS, the ‚Arm Slave XT734'. It has new invented joints, so it can move more smoothly. It's great!!"

Sousuke remembered the technical report he received two months ago. So the military decided to make the information about its new AS public.

„Yeah, but his sensors are also improved. His visual scanner covers an area of 1 km radius with an optical dissolution of 2 mm."

"Really? I havent read that, but that would mean…"

Right then a crash and a loud scream could be heard.

"Chidori!"

Sousuke spun around. About 20 m in front of them sat Chidori on the ground, her books spread around her. A boy dressed like himself with the typical school uniform of the Jidai High School looked down at her and began to bent down in front of her. An attacker! Chidori was in danger, he had to save her. He started running, mentally measuring the time, he would need to reach her. He would make it in time, he had to. While running he grabbed his pistol, opened the safety… Chidoris attacker offered her his hand, murmuring: "Sorry there, I haven't seen you." Just this moment Sousuke came in front of them to a halt, pushed a startled Chidori behind him and pointed his pistol to the stranger.

"Stop right there. Who are you? Name and intentions."

The boys eyes widen by the sight of Sousukes pistol, aimed directly at his heart.

"I…, I…, Yamamoto Nakahito… sorry…"

"Sooooooousuke!" came an angry growl behind of him.

Uh oh, he knew this tone. Before he could think any further something smacked him hard on the head.

"Ugh… Chidori?"

She stood above of him, with her infamous fan in her right hand, fuming.

„Listen and listen carefully. I'm not in danger, ok? I just happen to bump into this boy and fell down. Stop aiming your gun to people, everytime this happens. Understood?"

Man, this girl could be more scary than any terrorist when she was angry. Not even Gauln could compete with this dark look she was giving him.

"Affirmative."

"Now apologize. You scared him!" she talked to him, like she was talking to a little boy, who needed to be scolded.

"Sorry." He told the boy who still stood frozen beside them.

"Ne…nevermind…" the boy turned to Chidori "Sorry that I crashed into you. I haven't seen you coming around the corner. Bye." And he rushed away, obviously glad to be still alive.

"For that you must cook dinner today." said Chidori, picked her books up and walked to the classroom. Sousuke stood up, tumbled a bit and walked after her.

"I shall cook dinner? Chidori? You're serious?"

"Yeah this is your punishment. Your mission for tonight is to cook dinner and it shall be eatable. You don't want to face the consequences, if it is not."

By this they where inside the classroom. Somebody near Shinji just burst out laughing. It was Kyoko, Chidoris friend who still hold her small digital camera.

"Nani, Kyoko-san?"

"They… they act like a long- married couple, don't ya think? And to mention that she couldn't stand him at first, because he is somehow gun-happy…!"

"You're right." He hadn't noticed that, but she WAS right. Shinji couldn't help but started laughing himself.

"Let's go, class is about to start."

* * *

Review Corner: (thank you two so much you gave me courage to continue this fic…) 

Katt: The fate of Duo's braid is the first thing which will uncover in the next chapter. Sorry to make you wait (by the way, it will be a Happy End for Duo's braid, but don't tell anybody psssst)

Klappy: Hope I didn't make you wait too long… I wrote as quickly as I could…

AN: So now you know. Its a GW/FMP crossover. There were just so many similarities I had to try a crossover. I mean don't you think that Heero and Sousuke have somehow the same personality because they were raised the same way? And there are Relena and Kaname. They both made their protector open up a bit, but the interesting thing is where Kaname is nice and loud, Relena is nice and quiet, so I can't help, but wonder, how these four characters would interact.

Oh and if you haven't watched "Full Metal Panic" let me know, so I will add a summary next time.

I should warn you that I don't have much spare time, so it could take a while till I update. Nevertheless I don't have anything particular planned out, so if there are any suggestions, just make them, I will try to include them in the story.

Thanks for reading and please review, will ya? Yes? Jippie!!

Denebola Topas

Formularbeginn


	3. 3 Chapter

Disclaimer:

Authress: I am so proud, I do own...

Heero: 'pulls out his gun, aims at Authress' Want to reconsider?

Authress: 'pulls out her pen' Well, let's see, shall I make Relena make you to watch ‚Gone with the wind' Heero?

Heero: 'cool' What's that?

Authress: A movie.

Heero: So what?

Authress: 'smirks' It's a romance and it's 3 hours long.'sweet' Want to reconsider?

Heero: 'gulp' 'pulls gun away' Fine. Do what you want.

Authress: 'Sigh' But youre right… I do not own Gundam Wing, nor Full Metal Panic…'sigh'

AN: Got left one full day without power in my room, so couldn't do any exercises hehe, but Chapter 3 got ready, please have fun:

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

3.Chapter

'At Relenas birthday party'

While Relena was speaking with Heero, Wufei had reached Duo and grabbed his braid. As the Deathscythe pilot had no intentions to stop, Wufei just pulled at his braid and sidestepped. Duo came falling backwards and crashed to the ground beside Wufeis feet.

"Itai."

"Now let's get rid of that braid." growled Wufei as he swung his hand with his katana upwards, his other hand still grabbing Duo's braid. Duo still too confused from his hard fall, didn't see anything. Right the moment his katana came downwards, it was Trowa who saved Duo's braid. He tackeled Wufei to the ground, while Quatre placed himself in front of Duo, spreading his arms in a protecting kind of way.

"Don't." said Quatre.

"Barton. Get off of me. This baka needs a lesson, otherwise he won't learn not to embarrass me."

"Sure I can do that. But do you think it's a good idea to cut off his braid?" said Heavy Arm's silent pilot. That startled Wufei. Trowa didn't speak so much, but if he choose to use so many words now, to express a warning, it would be wiser to listen to him, decided Wufei.

"Why that?"

"Hilde would learn about it. I don't think she would appreciate it. She would convince the other women, including Sally, to do something against it. Meaning they would chase you. Do you want that?"

Wufei sighed. Yeah it was defenitly a wise idea to listen to Trowa.

"Fine, but make sure that he won't mess with my name again."

Trowa nodded and Wufei put his katana away, walking back to the party.

"Thanks man, I owe you."

"Trowa, how did you know how to stop Wufei?"

"I just happen to come around when he got scolded by Sally. He didn't make a very comfortable impression."

"I see…." said Duo.

"Don't even think about that." said Quatre.

"Oh c'mon. Let me annoy him with that, that's perfect."

"You should really be careful not to anger Wufei. You know he is a little bit short tempered." warned Quatre.

"But…"

"Besides, there won't always be somebody to save you." said Trowa. "Now let's go back to the party."

They all turned around and followed Wufei. Oh how they all wished later, that they had stayed with the others… maybe they could have prevented, what was about to happen…

"Go to hell!" shouted a voice near Heero and Relena. Heero instantly brought himself in front of Relena, shielding her with his body. A granade was thrown 2 m above from Heero's and Relena's head. Before anyone could react, a flashing black light covered the spot the both stood. After 5 seconds everyone's sight was clear again, but the spot, where Heero and Relena were standing just seconds before was empty.

"Oh my God." whispered Quatre and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Where are they?" asked Duo worriedly.

Wufei, who was closer to the attacker than anyone else, yanked himself forward and pushed the man's arms behind his back.

"You heard him. Where are they! What kind of weapon was this?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. Where they are, they will die soon, if they are still alive that is…" laughted the man.

Wufei had had enough. With one precise movement he knocked him unconscious.

"Contact Lady Une. This is serious. Now!" he ordered.

Quatre spun around, running inside the mansion.

"We should check the area, maybe there are more intruders." stated Duo.

"Then let's begin" said Trowa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

AN: I'm really sorry that Relena and Heero are somehow left out of this chapter, but this will be compensated in later chapters, really really…

Now I need your help. What do you think, who of the other gundam pilots shall follow them. All of them or just a few or only one?

Please R&R

Denebola Topas


	4. 4 Chapter

Authress looks left, looks right: Ok, let's try it... Hello everybody, I do ow…

Wufei running towards authress with his katana above his head: Onna, stop it right there, this is INJUSTICE… Prepare to loose your braid…

Authress starts running: I do not have a braid, Wufie, oooooooops… Somebody help meeeee!

Quatre: We should help her, should we not?

Trowa shouting to the authress: Just say the Disclaimer, this should solve the conflict.

Authress: Geez ok ok…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and I do not own Full Metal Panic.

Wufei: Fine, just this once you are forgiven 'lowers his katana and walks away'

* * *

4. Chapter

„Ouch, my head. What truck hit me?" asked Relena, trying to sit up.

"Slowly, maybe you have a concusion."

"Heero? Oh… now I remember! A grenade!" her eyes popped open. She looked at him shocked. "Are we dead?"

"Doesn't look this way. But we aren't anymore at your mansion."

"Huh?"

That was the first time Relena looked around. They were sitting on a green spot of grass in a big park. It began to dawn and there weren't any other people visible.

"A park. How did we come here? I don't remember…"

"Me neighter. Come on, we need to find out where we are."

"Heero?" She was still confused.

"I need a computer. An internet café or a public library would do the job."

They slowly walked down a gravel path to the exit of the park and headed for a large shopping center at the right side of the road.

"There." decided Heero.

After they found an internet café and getting strange looks because of Relenas fine evening dress, Heero began furiously to type at one computer. Relena sat next to him and scanned her surroundings. Something was odd, she could feel it, but couldn't quite express it. What was it? The people surrounding them seemed normal. Asian. So they where somewhere in Asia. Either they had traveled from Europe to Asia in an instant or they had been unconscious for hours. Her eyes fell on a teenager, he seemed to be at her age. He walked to the counter and paid. After that he grabbed his keys and went for the exit. Nothing unusual… But then it hit her. His keys. She only knew keys from the museum, they were replaced ages ago by vocal and fingerprint identification systems (AN: don't know how they are called in english).

"What…?" she started and turned her focus back to Heero.

"Heero, they are using keys here. Not the digital ones, but the old metal ones. Heero are we in some kind of movie or are we in the past?" she whispered. Her voice would break if she spoke an inch louder.

"Perhaps. I'm not absolutely sure but either we are in the past, or in a parallel dimension… or… one of us is dreaming this. The year is 2001 AD. We are at Tokyo, Japan."

"2001 AD? We are over 1500 years bevore our time?" Relena was speechless.

"Wait here a moment, I'll be back in a minute."

Relena didn't even realised Heero's absence. Her mind tried to accept the information she had been given. How…?

"Relena? You alright?"

"I… I don't know…"

"You need rest, come."

"Where should we go, Heero? We aren't even in our time."

"I've rent us a small apartment some blocks away."

She was in shock, he realised that. He took her hands.

"Relena, I promise everything will be alright. Do you trust me?"

"Yeah…"

Relena didn't really notice much at their way to their new apartment. She faintly remembered, sitting in the Subway, than nothing.

The sunrays tickeled her softly at her nose. She yawned. Wow, that was a strange dream. To be thrown back 1500 years in time with Heero. She opened her eyes and hesitated. Ooookay, that was not her room. Nevertheless she knew this room. This was the bedroom of the apartment Heero got for them in her dream. For a few moments she closed her eyes. Fine. That was not a dream. They were stranded here in the past with no idea, how they came here. As unbelievable as it sounded. She stood up, determination in her eyes, and dressed. Then she opened her door and walked into the sitting room. No sign of Heero. She turned to the kitchen. There he was, standing at the oven.

"Good morning. Breakfast is almost ready." he told her. She giggled, well, that was strange.

"You're making breakfast, Heero?"

"Well, we are in a stressful situation and breakfast should comfort you… "

"Hmmm, you're my bodyguard, Heero, not my cook." she joked.

"I'm also your friend and I have promised to protect you." he said seriously.

"Oh, ok, so what's for breakfast?"

Fifteen minutes later they were sitting in the sitting room.

"So now what?"

"First we have to enroll ourselves into school."

"School?"

"Teenager our age are supposed to go to school. It's obligatory. Our school will be the Jidai High School. I've already bought us our school uniforms. Tomorrow we can go shopping for some clothes as we don't have any with us and don't know how long we will have to stay."

"I see. Can we go back?"

"That is unsure at the moment. First of all we have to find out, what happened at your party."

"By the way, how did you get the money for this apartment?"

"Opened an account." he simply stated. Maybe she shouldn't ask any further, she knew how an excelent hacker he was.

"And when did you buy the school uniforms?"

"Yesterday, when you waited at the café."

"Ok, what day is it today?"

"Sunday"

"So there is nothing to do for us as to explore our new homecity?"

He nodded.

"Here, your new ID."

Relena sighted. She really shouldn't ask him how he get those.


	5. 5 Chapter

I'm tired of the Disclaimer, so this one should do for the whole story:

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Full Metal Panic. I really do not.

* * *

5.Chapter 

‚Next day, 10 o'clock, Preventers HQ'

At the emergency meeting, ordered by Lady Une were beside the remaining 4 gundam pilots, Milliardo Peacecraft, Lucrezia Noin, Doctor Sally Po, Commander Maverick of the 'Anti-explosives department' and Madame Sandy of the 'PR department' present.

"I thank you all for your coming, though this meeting was set very unexpected. We are currently facing a very dangerous situation. As you all probably know already, there was an assassination attempt towards VFM Darlian yesterday around 19.00 p.m. This happened at her birthday party, which was held at her mansion. The assassin was caught immediately, but refuses till now to even say one word. Therefore his identity, his motive and backers are not known. Also and foremost we still do not know, what happened to Relena Darlian and Heero Yui. I ordered you here today, so that we could decide, based on the video sequence of the security cameras, what exactly happened, what kind of grenade this was and how it affects a human body or if it was a simply blinding grenade and the VFM and her bodyguard got kidnapped. Also we must decide what information to expose to the public."

After the video sequence was shown the room was covered in an unnatural silence.

"Ma'am" began Commander Maverick "Ma'am. I'm sorry I do not know what kind of weapon this was. I haven't seen something like this before… But… but it's for certain that Relena Darlian and Heero Yui could not have survived an explosion like this. Even the grass they were standing on, disappeared. It's like they were wiped out of existence. Sorry ma'am." By this Lucrezia Noin began silently to cry in her husbands arms.

"I see…" responded Lady Une, having her worst fears confirmed.

"And I'm afraid ma'am that we cannot hide this from the public." Answered Madame Sandy. "There are already rumours spread about this assassination attempt and its outcome. People are starting to panic by the news of the death of Vice Foreign Minister Darlian and the assumed death of gundam pilot 01, the symbol and the defender of peace."

"How do they know about Heero, our identities were not revealed. No one should know, that we are gundam pilots" stated Quatre.

"You forget Quatre that you all had contact with people during the war. Sometimes you had to reveal your true identities." said Lady Une.

"But Quatre is right. This were only a handful people and they were all trustworthy with that information. So how do we explain, that now is public known that gundam pilot 01 got probably killed along with my sister?"

"There is only one possible explanation. Somebody within the preventers, somebody who had access to this information leaked it to the public." said Trowa.

"You mean…" started Sally.

"There is a traitor within the preventers. And this traitor provided the assassin and his bosses with the necessary background information, so that this assassination attempt could be done. Or how could a single person pass the security of Peacecraft mansion?" interrupted Wufei.

"Yeah, and this someone also spread the rumours about Relena's murder with the additive, that gundam pilot 01 got killed along with her." added an enraged Duo.

After a few moments Madame Sandy continued:

"We need to give a press conference and assure people that peace will be granted nevertheless."

"Also some terrorist groups could use the uncertainty of the people to act against us and attack us." stated Milliardo.

"In that case the new rebuild gundams will be used and we have to find this mole within the preventers as quickly as possible." commanded Lady Une. "Madame Sandy please organice this press conference. Everybody prepare yourselves, we are heading into a turbulent and unsteady future."

'At Jidai High School, during first period'

"Please listen everybody. We have two new students. Please introduce yourselves." Said the class teacher (AN: I couldn't find her name. It's the teacher who almost got shot by Gauln, because she tried to save Kaname. If somebody knows her name, please let me know…). Kaname looked up. Beside the teacher stood a girl with blonde hair and sea blue eyes, she stepped forward and bowed slightly.

"Hello, my name is Relena Darlian. Please feel free to call me Relena."

"Heero Yui. It's a pleasure." stated matter-of-factly the brown haired boy next to the girl. Something on him remembered Kaname at Sousuke.

"Please find yourselves a seat. I'm sorry this introduction is so short, but we have a lot of work to do today. Chidori-san, please step up. This is Kaname Chidori, she is the class representant and member of the school council, please feel free to ask her whatever you want. Please assist them Chidori-san."

"Yes, sensei."

After that the teacher turned to the blackboard to start her lesson, while the new girl, Relena thought Kaname, sat to the empty seat on the left side of Kaname and the boy occupied the seat behind Relena, on the left side of Sousuke's seat, which was empty at the moment.

'He must have another mission,' thought Kaname, 'I hope you're ok, Sousuke.'

As soon as she was seated Relena turned behind to Heero.

"Heero, isn't that great? We are in school together again and noone knows us here. We are just two normal students."

Her eyes were shining bright, showing how happy she was, to be once in her life a normal average girl leading a normal average life.

Heero only nodded. Nobody noticed the small exchange except Kaname who raised an eyebrow.

* * *

AN: Thanks to all the reviewers... And I'm sorry with the exams coming soon it could take some time for the following chapters to be written... 


End file.
